Hurt me
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Lightly yaoi-ed. SeiferxZell. Dr Kadowaki has ordered Seifer to avoid insulting or getting into fights with Zell because of the many bruises. The doctor has threatened him with having to join silly after lessons clubs.


Hurt me.

Notes: I made Seifer into a nice chappie for this, which I guess could mean he's a little ooc but it does kind of depend on how you see him.

iiii

"Ow!" Seifer glared up at the doctor when she prodded a bruise too hard.

"Sorry." She said.

All the Seeds and Cadets had to have these monthly check ups, a new rule. They also had to have regular vaccinations.

"Ow!" He frowned. "Are you hurting me on purpose?"

She rolled her eyes. "Where did all these bruises come from? You were in here just last week after that mission and since then there haven't been any missions or jobs or… anything." She frowned. "And why are they all in this arm?"

"That's the arm Zell punches me in." He explained.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "He's beating you?"

He scoffed. "Like that little chicken could actually hurt me. When I tease him, he usually sits on that side of me and he punches me in the arm when I insult him."

"Which is all the time." The doctor added.

"He doesn't mean it, it's like play fighting." He explained. "We're friends now, it's fine."

"Well these bruises are real! I think you should have a break from insulting Zell."

"A break?" Seifer frowned. "How long are we talking here?"

She shrugged. "A week."

"A WEEK?!" He jumped off the table. "Are you crazy?! That's my main hobby!"

She pushed him back up onto the table with a sigh. "Well I suggest you find a new hobby."

He sulked, looking down at the floor.

"Maybe you could join one of the those clubs."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "You mean the little sucky clubs they have after lessons? The 'How to make real good origami' course? Or the comic book club?"

She frowned. "I'm sure there's something you'd be interested in. I know Raijin is a member of two or three clubs."

"Yeah but Raijin's an idiot." Seifer said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll get you a list of all the clubs and groups going on in garden."

Seifer opened his mouth to protest.

"Drop in here tomorrow and I don't want to see anymore bruises or I might tell the commander that you're getting bullied and need protection."

Seifer frowned. "What?! I don't need protection!"

"You need protection from yourself!" She shouted back. "Now…" She continued calmly. "I expect to see you in here tomorrow and you can pick a couple of clubs that I will sign you up for."

"That's not necessary, if you want me to avoid Zell for a week I can do that fine on my own."

She gave him a hard look. "You're sure?"

He nodded.

She agreed. "Fine I'll give you four days if I see anymore bruises, it's the origami club for you."

He grimaced. "I can manage, no problem."

IIiiII

Seifer sat in the games room watching a movie on the large TV, he sat in the large arm chair in the corner.

"There you are!"

He jumped upon hearing Zell's voice, the little blonde came bouncing into the room like he always did. "How come you weren't in the cafeteria this lunchtime?"

"I wasn't hungry." Seifer lied, turning his attention back to the screen.

"But you're always in the cafeteria after one."

Seifer shrugged. "Not today."

The little blonde copied the gesture and perched on the large arm of the chair.

"You're staying here?" Seifer asked him nervously.

"Sure, what's this about?" He gestured to the movie.

"Err-" Seifer looked back the screen. He suddenly couldn't remember what the movie was about. "Something about err-" It slowly came back to him. "Some guy killed this girl and that guy-" He pointed to the screen. "Is trying to find the killer."

"Oh." Zell said. "So that guy's a cop?"

"Yes, sort of."

"Oh." He shifted uncomfortably on the arm of the chair and eyed the large chair Seifer sat in. When they all sat in there as a group the two blondes had shared the arm chair, it was big enough for two… just.

"Budge up."

Seifer frowned. "Why?"

"Because I want to share."

"But there's no one else here." He gestured to the completely empty sofa that sat on the chair's left. "Go and sit over there."

Zell frowned, glancing over at the sofa and then back at Seifer again. "But I don't want to sit over there."

"Well that's tough, you should have got here sooner so you could have this chair."

Zell frowned. "But that's the best chair, we've shared it before."

"When we were with the others and there were no other chairs." Seifer pointed out.

Zell chewed his lip and again glanced over to the sofa and back at Seifer, he drummed his fingers on the chair arm.

Seifer kept his attention on the TV screen in case Zell had decided to guilt him into it with the puppy dog eyes trick. He wasn't falling for that…. Again, not when there was the risk of going to the origami club.

He felt the chair move as Zell stood up. "It doesn't look like a good movie anyway, I'm not really into…. Cop films." He moved away from the chair and Seifer suddenly, Seifer's eyes left the TV in time to see the little blonde before he left the room.

"Wait." He said. "You love cop films." He pointed out.

He scrunched over in his chair to make room for Zell.

The little blonde grinned and bounced over to him, sitting in the space beside Seifer. They watched the movie in silence for about ten minutes before either one of them spoke.

"So you weren't avoiding me at lunch then?"

Seifer frowned. "No, I wasn't hungry."

"So? You're always there at lunch, whether you eat anything or not."

The taller man gave him a look. "I never realized you were so observant."

"I notice some things."

Seifer shifted, his arm was trapped between the two of them and it was getting painful, he pulled his arm out and with nothing else to do with it put it over Zell's shoulders. The little blonde didn't seem to mind at all.

"The doctor wanted to see me."

The little blonde stared at him. "You're not sick are you?"

"No, it's my monthly check up."

"Oh, but you had to go after that mission last week as well."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I know but you know what the doctor's like, it's like having a second mother…. If I had a first one."

Zell leaned his head to the side so it rested against Seifer's side and the taller man lowered his head slightly so that the tips of Zell's spikes tickled his chin and he closed his eyes.

Oh god, maybe he could learn to love origami!

"She's concerned."

"The doctor? About you?" Zell asked. "Why? What's wrong with you?" He shuffled back a little to look up into his friend's eyes.

"Nothing." He risked a glance at Zell who just looked concerned. "Promise you won't laugh."

Zell raised an eyebrow. "Um- I don't know."

Seifer frowned.

"I'll try! But you know me I laugh a lot so I-" He shrugged.

"The doctor noticed how many bruises I have in my arms from where you punch me so she told me to try not to insult you for a whole week."

Zell whistled. "A week huh? Long time." He was sniggering, which Seifer choose to ignore.

"I know that's what I said, a week without my favourite hobby."

Zell huffed. "Asshole." He muttered.

"Just try not to hit me okay? Or she'll sign me up for the origami course."

Zell gave a muffled laugh behind his hand.

"Shut up Chickie, if I that happens I'll make your life hell!"

"Oh but I always thought you'd be good at making little paper swans and…." He started to laugh more seeing Seifer's glare.

The tall man removed his arm that had been around Zell's shoulders and sat forward in his chair. "I don't want to sit next to you anymore."

"Hey! You have to be nice to me! I own your ass for a week! You have to do everything I say."

Seifer scoffed. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Really? You want bruises?" He balled his fists though he was grinning.

Seifer frowned. "What do you want?"

The little blonde leaned back in the chair to think about it. "Hmm? First starters…. Go and get me some hotdogs."

"Now?"

Zell nodded, grinning.

Seifer sighed. "I was watching the movie."

"I'll restart it, I want to see it too."

"But I'm already half way through."

Zell shrugged. "You'll have to watch the first half again then."

The taller man growled as he got up and headed out of the room.

IIiiII

Quistis hid her smile behind her hand as she leant on the back of the sofa watching Zell eat his way through his plate of hotdogs. He was perched on the couch, the plate was on the low table in front of him. Seifer sat in the arm chair telling Quistis about his little origami related problem.

"You'll have to be nice to Zell from now on then Seifer." She smiled.

"That's what I said." The little blonde agreed.

"A week!" He corrected. "I have to be nice to him for a week, not forever."

Quistis shrugged. "But when the doctor sees the bruises reappearing she might try and make it permanent thing."

Seifer sighed and slouched in his chair. "Now you see why I thought it best to avoid him."

Quistis smiled.

"So you really were trying to avoid me?!" Zell yelled. "I knew it!"

"Well you're not the easiest person to avoid!"

Zell finished his food and slumped back feeling full he sighed happily and looked over at Seifer and opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh no what do you want now?"

Quistis laughed.

"I want to watch that movie tonight." He said.

Seifer frowned. "Zell we watch movies every night."

The little blonde grinned. "No I want to watch THE movie."

The taller man's eyes widened. "Not return of the raging Marlboros?!"

"That's the one!"

"Oh god." Seifer put a hand to his face. Then put his hands out in front of him weighting up the two evils trying to decide which was worst. "Two hours of really bad movie or the origami club?" He sighed.

"Okay you win, I'll watch the stupid movie."

"Yay!" Zell cheered.

Quistis laughed some more.

"I'm glad you're getting a kick out of this." Seifer told her.

She smiled. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, all those times you fell asleep in my lessons, broke things, started fights…. It's all suddenly worth it." She put a hand on Zell's shoulder and grinned at him. "Make his life hell."

"I will." He promised with a grin of his own.

IIiiII

Seifer looked at his watch and then back at the screen where hordes of stupidly fake looking Marlboros ran through the streets and even stupider farmers ran from them. Another 35 minutes to go until the movie was over he felt like his life was being wasted sitting here with only one slight up side to his predicament.

Zell was lying across the sofa his head resting on Seifer's side, the taller man's hand was resting on Zell's chest. After a loud rant about how the Marlboros on the screen didn't look as good as they did in the last movie the little blonde had flung his hand onto his chest hitting Seifer's hand and somehow their fingers had become tangled together. Neither of them seemed to mind that much.

Seifer looked down into Zell's face, it looked like he had his eyes shut. He reached for the remote and turned down the noise slightly and when Zell didn't protest he turned it down almost all the way.

"Zell?" He whispered, leaning round so he could see the little blonde's closed eyes.

"Zell?" He repeated, his eyes flickering to look between his friend's lips and his closed eyes. He glanced at the screen and hit the pause button on the movie.

"Zell?" He whispered from close up this time before he carefully kissed him.

The little blonde moved beneath him slightly.

"Seifer?" He whispered.

The taller man looked up into now open light blue eyes, which studied him carefully for a moment before the little blonde leaned up and kissed him, Seifer kissed him back. The taller man winced from the neck strain at their awkward angle and pulled back.

"I paused your movie." He told Zell.

The little blonde scoffed, taking the remote, turning off the DVD and the TV and throwing the remote to the floor before turning his attention back to Seifer who just laughed.

Zell climbed into his lap, looped his arms around his neck and kissed his friend's grinning lips.

IIiiII

The doctor studied Seifer's marked arms and torso with a raised eyebrow.

"Seifer when I said I didn't want to see anymore bruises I didn't mean for you to replace them with these…." She gestured to his shoulders and chest. "Bite marks."

The tall blonde grinned. "Well we don't fight anymore, we found something else to do with our time."

She shrugged. "Well so long as you're happy…."

"I am."

She nodded. "You can go."

"And I'm off the hook for the origami, right?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd be good at making paper swans."

He frowned. "Everybody says that."

"I'll see you next week Seifer."

He nodded.

IIiiII

END


End file.
